Win the Bet, Lose the Girl
by ABLala
Summary: "You can either win the bet, and lose the girl. Or you can lose the bet, and win the girl." Joe said. 'This won't be so hard' Nick thought. NACY, oh yeah :  Read and Review!
1. The Bet

**HAY! here's another series. it popped up into my mind, and i just had to write it! read and review! :)**

**

* * *

**

I walked in to see Joe's face against one of the couch pillows. He mumbled something into it, but I couldn't understand. Oh, wait. Here we go again.

"Amy said no, didn't she?" I said.

"Shutup Nick." He picked his head up from the pillow and blurted that out. "Yeah, she did." He put his head back against the pillow and lay there, looking almost dead.

"Don't worry, Joe. Someone will say yes to you! Someday." Kevin walked in as Joe and I were having our conversation.

"Yeah, someday! I bet I can get someone to say yes to me." I snickered, which let out a little laugh. With that, Joe sat right up and gave me a mean look.

"Oh yeah? Fine. Let's make a little bet. You have to find a girl to date for a week. And! At the end of the week, dump her." Joe said, with attitude.

"The end's kinda harsh." Kevin and I said.

"I. Don't. Care. It's gonna be you doing it anyways." Joe smirked at me.

I thought about it for awhile, then after a few minutes went by, I agreed. "Deal, Joseph."

"Oh great." Kevin interrupted as me and Joe were about to shake on it.

"Don't make a mess, Nick. Or I'm coming to get you." Kevin said backing away from us, shaking his head.

"Deal." Joe and I said in unison.

Joe got up, and skipped upstairs, acting like he was going to win.

"I get to pick the girl too, Nick!" Joe screamed from upstairs.

"Oh no." Was all I thought.

* * *

**That's Chapter One! I got the idea on here! I think the story's called "Regret". Check it out! I'll try not to make it EXACTLY like it, but I'll try to make it my own. READ AND REVIEW! :D Thanks!**


	2. The Girl

**Part TWO! Of the new series I'm doing. Hope you enjoi! LOL, read and review! :) THANKS! **

* * *

At School.

Me and Joe walk into the hall of HMA. And Kevin. Joe looked from side to side looking for a girl that would be a "great" pair for me. It was the second day of school, and everyone had changed. Mostly looks, since summer had just passed and everyone thought about getting a new look. The only ones that didn't really change their appearance were - well, us three. You could say us two, since Joe got a short hair cut. Some kind of mohawk, I don't know. It seemed like a brand new school. Well, back to the subject. I thought Joe had found a girl for me when he screamed out to someone, but he was just on the look out for Stella. We hadn't seen her yesterday. Busy day yesterday, with all the new people coming to this school. She saw us an ran torwards us like a colt.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Stella screamed, which made Joe smile.

"Hey Stella." Us three all said at the same time, but Joe sounded a little more excited than us.

"This year is going to be GREAT! Don't you think so?" She said extatically.

We all nodded our heads, not knowing what the answer should be. Then, all of a sudden, we hear someone laughing and giggling loudly. We all knew who that was. Here comes...

"MACY!" Stella yelled, running to her BFF.

Stella and Macy both looked different. Stella had short hair. And I mean really short hair. Macy got highlights in her hair, which made her look like a different person. Well, to me.

"I love your hair!" Macy giggled.

"I love yours too!" Stella said happily.

While they were going on about their "girl talk", I could see Joe looking at me from the corner of my eye. I turn to him to see him smirking at me. Again.

"What?" I said, so confused. He pulled me to the side while Kevin joined in on their conversation.

"I saw the way you looked at Macy, over there." He said, which shocked me, because I didn't look at her. I just looked at her. In a normal way.

"And? I just looked at her." I said.

"Well, guess who you have to ask out, for the B E T?" Joe said, still smirking at me. That was getting kind of creepy.

"WHAT?" I said. Or more like yelled.

It's not that I don't want to ask her to go out with me. It's that she's so sensitive, and if I break her heart, Stella AND Kevin will break me!

"A deal is a deal, brother!" Joe said, adding an evil laugh to it. "And, you have to ask her tomorrow."

"Fine. But if she gets heart broken, I"m blaming you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." Joe said turning his back, walking off in the other direction, then laughing evilly, again. Joe laughing evilly brought the attention of the two girls, and my brother torwards me, like if i didn something wrong.

"What's he laughing about?" Macy asked me, walking torwards me.

"Oh, nothing. He's just weird. You know Joe." I laughed, looked at her, then walked away.

"What's their problem?" Macy and Stella both asked Kevin.

"I don't think I can tell you guys, but I think I know what it is." Kevin answered back. Then all of a sudden walked away with a mad face.

"Okay? That was weird-er." Macy said.

"Yeah, it was. Well, all three of them are weird, y'know." Stella laughed.

"You're right." Macy smirked.

*BELL RINGS*

"We better get to class!" Stella said. They both walked down the hallway into their classroom.

* * *

**That's the end on this chapter! I'll try to update ASAP! If i have time, I'll do it after this one :) READ AND REVIEW! (: THANKS!**


	3. The Answer

**Chapter 3! YAYAYA! :) My sched isn't so busy right now, so I'm gonna try and finish this part up! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! :D**

* * *

The next day came around. All I could think about was the bet. Joe was everywhere around me saying, "Tomorrow! Tomorrow!". He made everything seem way worse than it was before. I sat there in bed, watching the clock. Just hoping that it would go to 6:00 AM and start blinking. Then it went off. Now, to get up and get ready for school. I can honestly say that I CAN wait.

At School.

Us three walk in and Joe is looking around for Stella again. And me, hoping for Macy to show up with her, just to get it over with. Stella comes around the corner AND... no Macy to be found.

"You gotta do it today, Nick." Joe said as Stella caught up with us.

"Do what today?" Stella asked Joe. When he didn't tell her, she used her puppy-dog eyes to get an answer. Instead of giving in, he ran off hoping that doing so would let him off the hook.

"I'll get him later. So what's up you guys?" Stella asked.

"Nothing. But have you seen Macy around?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have. She's in the library getting some books. Why"

"I wanted to ask her something." I added with a smile. Hope that didn't seem weird.

"Like what?" Stella asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Uhm, the Library? Gotta go!" I ran off.

"I'll get him later too." She smiled at Kevin.

"Me too. Let's get to class." Kevin added as they started walking off to their class.

* * *

Class didn't start for another 20 minutes, so I had a good amount of time to get this done. I walked into the Library to find little Macy Misa checking some books out at the counter. I ran up to her and as I was about to say something, one of her books fell and hit my foot.

"Oh my god! Nick! Are you okay?" She asked, feeling so bad.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It wasn't your fault." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Okay, good! So, why are you here?"

"Uhm, I needed to get some books. But i think I'll get em later."

"Oh, okay then." We started walking and everything got quiet, so I decided to do it now then never.

"So, uhm, I didn't really come here for the books." I let out.

"Oh. Really? Then what for?" She giggled.

"I wanted to ask you, uhm, out, like on a, uhm, date?" I turned away from her for a while and started hitting myslef in the head calling myself "retarded".

"Uhm, wow." Macy said. I turned back around to see her with a shocked look on her face.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Hm, yeah. It is." She smiled at me, and all of a sudden I got butterflies. That was weird.

"Great. How about this Friday?" I said, managing not to stutter this time.

"Sure." She smiled at me.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Yeah. But I gotta get to class. See you later?" I nodded and before she was about to walk out the door, I called her back.

"Where's my hug?" was all I could say. I know, it sounded rude.

"Oh! Right, sorry." She hugged me, then made sure there was nothing else she had to do.

"You didn't have to. It's okay." She nodded and smiled at me, then left.

* * *

I found Joe sitting underneath the tree outside. I had a smile on my face I couldn't wipe off. That brought his attention to me.

"Did you do it?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"She said yeah."

"Great! Now, a week! Remember that!" He said as he got up.

"Oh man. I forgot about that." I said to myself.

"Well, now you know." He said walking away.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it! :) READ AND REVIEW! :))))))))) Thanks!**


	4. The Date

Chapter FOUR! YAAAAAY! :D I know, I'm excited too! LOL, READ AND REVIEW! :) Thankssssss!

* * *

Today was the day. It was about 6:30, but I was ready. I got ready like around 4:00. I don't know why; I guess I was excited. But I never thought I would actually be excited to go out on a date with Macy Misa. Yeah, I know. That's sad. But, hey, it's only for a week, right?

"Hey Joe." I said as I walked down the stairs, early, but ready for our date.

"You look so handsome, Nicholas!" Joe smiled at me.

"Thank you, Joseph. Too bad all of THIS," I spun around to show him," is not _yours._"

"I didn't want any of THAT anyways." He scoffed at me.

"Sure." I coughed, trying not to make it obvious.

"When's your "fake date"?" Kevin asked, angrily.

"7:00." I replied.

"Then why are you ready at," He looked at his watch,"5:30?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. I didn't actually know why I was ready so early.

"You must be excited." He said.

"Am not. Just..." it took me a while to find the right word, "I don't know!" Unfortunately, I didn't.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything to hurt her." He looked at me, then left into the living room.

* * *

It was about 6:39, so I thought I should leave at the time.

I got to her driveway and parked. I felt nervous, but at the same time, something _else._

I knocked on the door and heard someone's foot steps coming that way. I got nervous.

"Hi." I looked up to find Macy's mom standing in front of me.

"Hi, Mrs. Misa." I smiled at her. From behind her, a girl named Macy Misa was grabbing her purse. She looked...

"Hey Nick." She walked up to me.

"Wow." In my head, I kept thinking, ' STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Is that really all I have to say?'.

"Thanks. You look 'WOW' yourself!" She said as she giggled. I couldn't help but blush.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." I held out my elbow, trying to be a gentleman as we headed to my car.

"Have fun you guys." We turned around and nodded our heads to Macy's mom.

"Bye Mrs. Misa." I waved torwards her. I forgot she was even there once I looked at Macy.

I opened the door for her, got in, and drove off.

* * *

We got to the restaurant and were seated after we got in.

"Are you enjoying this?" I said trying to be cool. I don't think it's working though.

"Absolutely. I just have one question." She said.

"Go ahead." I smiled at her, not knowing what she was going to say.

"Why'd you ask me out? And don't lie to me. 100%." She looked at me with her hazel eyes. Darn her hazel eyes.

"Uhm, what do you mean?"

"Well, you were really annoyed by me before, and I keep on wondering why you asked me out. Was this like a bet or something?" I started to get really nervous.

"No. No, it's not. Why would you think something like that?" I said, hoping that she would believe me.

"I don't know, it just seems all weird. No offense though!" She said, trying not to offend me.

"It's fine. Let's just enjoy the food." I said as she nodded.

* * *

Dinner was over, and it was getting kind of late. I parked in the driveway and walked Macy to the door.

"I had fun tonight." She turned to me with a smile.

"I did too." I looked at her. I was going to go in for a kiss, but then the outside light came on and the door opened.

"I thought someone else was here. I'm sorry, was a bothering you guys?" Macy's mom said.

"No, it's alright Mrs. Misa. I'll see you later, Macy?" I said to her.

"Yeah." She smiled and giggled as she went inside.

"Bye Nick." Mrs. Misa said to me as I walked torwards the car.

I got into the car and sat there. Then, drove home.

* * *

I walked in to see Kevin and Joe sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"How was your date, dude?" Joe asked as he got off the couch.

"It went great." I replied back.

"Great? Just, great?" He asked.

"Yeahp." I nodded at him.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm going to bed." Joe said as he went upstairs.

"Remember what I said to you, Nicholas." Kevin said as he headed upstairs too.

I nodded. The weird thing was that they didn't notice the BIGGO smile on my face. All I could think about at the moment was...

_Her._

* * *

**YAAAAAY! This chapter is dunzo! EXCITING, HUH! :D lol, Hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks :DDDDDD**


	5. The Feelings

**LALALAALALALAAALALAL, Chapter 5! O M G! HAHA, hope you guys enjoy it! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

* * *

The start of another week. Which meant, Monday Morning. Me and my brothers walked into the hallways, like any other day, and I spotted Macy right away.

"Macy!" I yelled, trying to catch up to her. She turned around, confused, and we ended up bumping into each other falling onto the floor, thanks to me.

"Nick. What's wrong?" She asked, laughing at how I bumped into her.

"I just wanted to say hi." I said, with one of the cheesiest smiles. ever.

"That was weird." She said.

"What was?" I started panicking. What did I do?

"You smiled. I, out of many, MANY, people, have never seen you smile that big." She laughed, as we were still sitting on the floor.

"Well... Today feels like it's going to be a good day." I smirked at her.

"Yeah. It seems like it." She said. At that moment when she smile at me, my stomach started tingling. It felt like...like...I don't know how to explain it, but it was a good thing. We sat there as everyone stared at us as they passed by. I was going in for a kiss, then... the bell rang.

"Looks like I gotta get to class." She giggled. I got up, and grabbed her hands to help her stand on both feet.

"I'll see you around?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, bye." She turned around and started walking the other way. Once she turned the corner, I darted off to class.

* * *

It was lunch time, and the only person at the table was Joe.

"Hey Joe." I said as I walked up to the chair.

"Hey Nick. What day is it?" He asked.

"Monday? Obviously." I laughed at him as he gave me an annoyed look.

"I meant between you and Macy. A week. Remember?"

"Oh, uhm... the fourth day." I smiled at him happily.

"Oh, so three more days?" He asked. I nodded, totally forgetting. again.

"Three more days for what?" Stella asked, staring Joe down, making sure to get an answer.

"Nothing Stella." He said, not looking at her. She totally knew something was up.

"Fine, I won't ask..." Stella let out.

"Okay." Joe smiled at her, glad that she wouldn't ask anymore.

"TELL ME, JOE!" She let out with a scream.

"Stella! Calm down." He let out also.

"I think I'll go... eat somewhere else." I didn't wanna get in between their argument.

I walked over to a different table and watched from a view what was happening between Joe and Stella.

"Hey you." A voice from beside me said. I turned around and it turned out to be Macy.

"Oh, hey." I said as she sat down on the chair across from me.

"What's going on over there?" She nodded her head torwards Joe and Stella arguing.

"Joe didn't wanna tell Stella something, and she went off." I laughed.

"They would. Why can't they just tell each other how they feel?" She exclaimed.

"I know! It would be a lot more easier. They wouldn't be arguing like this 24/7." I smiled at her.

"I know, it would be." She smiled back at me.

"I gotta get to the library. Need to study for that test today." Macy said getting up.

"Oh." I said, kind of sad that she was leaving."Okay, you want me to walk you?" That just came out of my mouth.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you later?" She said giving me a smile.

"Yeah, see you later." I said to her. She walked off.

I started to feel that tingle in the pit of my stomach, again.

"Hey Nick." Kevin sat down next to me.

"Hey Kev. I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you ever get a tingle in your stomach?"

"Only when I like someone." He said. "Why? Do you like someone?" Kevin asked, very curious.

"I don't know. I think so." I put my head on the table.

"Who, bro?"

"Well, I think I like Macy." I said, still with my head down.

"Huh. That's gonna be hard to tell her once you dump her at the end of the week." He told me. "But, congrats, bro. You guys would be great together." Kevin got up and headed torwards the exit.

"Oh, and those 'tingles' in your stomach are called butterflies." He smiled at me before heading out.

"Butterflies... hm." I thought to myself.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5! HAHA, finally, right? READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! :)**


	6. The Unexpected Truth

****

**AH! Chapter 6! This is coming along fast! :) Enjoy this chapter! READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! :D**

* * *

It was the sixth day. Which meant I only had one day. One stinken' day. That's all I had left. I knew she wouldn't ever talk to me again. She'd probably talk to my brothers, but not me. Not unless I had a very good reason, why. I felt nervous. Nervous about calling it off. Nervous about Kevin killing me. Nervous about losing the bet. But mostly; Nervous about losing her.

* * *

Wednesday. Half of the week, over. It was third period, when Joe texted me to go to the bathroom so we could talk. I asked for permission, and headed out to the hallway. I opened the bathroom door, and Joe was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm kind of nervous about you dumping Macy." He admitted that he wouldn't want to hurt her.

"So am I. You're not the one doing it." I sighed. We both headed out into the hallway.

"I know but you still have to do it." We started walking torwards out classes. He looked at me, feeling kind of bad.

"There's no easy way for me to tell Macy that this was all a bet." I looked at Joe, feeling so guilty.

"What?" Macy whispered. She must have heard everything, since she came out of the girls bathroom when me and Joe got out of the guy's restroom.

"Mac-" I tried to say.

"This was all a bet?" She said. I thought she would have had tears in her eyes, but she didn't. Joe started walking the other way as I stood there and looked at Macy.

"Macy, I didn't mean to..." I let out.

"Oh, really? Sure you didn't. I can't believe you, Nick. I even asked you. I wanted the truth. I guess you are just like every other guy out there."

"Look, I didn't know I would hav-" She cut me off.

"Just forget it." She turned around and walked away. I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth.

"What did I do?" I started walking the other way, with my head down.

* * *

**I KNOW! I know, this chapter is short, but it's getting to the good part! :DDDDD READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! :DDDDDDDD**


	7. The Heartbreak

**I AM SORRY EVERYONE! My computer shut down, and would turn on for two whole weeks! I'll try to get these stories done! :) Read and Review! Thanks! :D**

**

* * *

**

I walked down the hallway with me head down, occasionally looking back at the girl who was walking away from me, taking my heart with her.

For the rest of the day, I was _broken._

I got home and walked in while Kevin was sitting down on the couch. He looked at me and waved. I was surprised he didn't know about what happened to Macy today.

I headed up stairs and jumped right onto my bed. I couldn't believe that Macy had over heard that.

"DUDE! What happened out there, bro?" Joe let out, really worried.

"She heard. Heard the _whole_ thing... I feel so stupid." I said back.

"It's okay, man. I feel stupid too." He said, as he got up and headed out of the room.

I was expecting a call from Stella about how I broke Macy's heart, or Kevin calling me downstairs to give me a beating for making a bet that involves Macy. Nothing.

* * *

The next day at school, I was trying to avoid Stella, and what she was capable of doing. I went up to my locker and opened it. I was mad at myself for what _Joe _and I had done, ans started to bang my head against the locker door.

"Nick? What're you doing?" I stopped immediatly, trying not to make eye-contact with Stella, who had came out of thin air at the moment.

"Um, nothing, Stella." I panicked. I knew she was going to hurt me then and there.

"I guess. I'll see you later, Nick. Tell Joe that I'm looking for him too!" She started walking in the other direction. I peered out from behind the locker door, and she was gone.

"That was... weird." I said to myself.

"What was?" Kevin came up from behind me. He was probably going to push me up against my locker and hit me with his fists.

"N-nothing." I was waiting for him to hit me. Nothing happened.

"Okay?" Kevin started backing up, away from me, but still keeping his eyes on my, like if he was suspicious of something.

I closed my locker. How could they not know that Macy was hurt?

I started walking to class, when I saw Macy from a far. I thought that maybe talking to her would get her to talk to me.

"Macy." I said to her.

"Hi Nick." She looked at me with subtle eyes.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day. It was-"

"Nick, there's nothing to talk about. Right?" She stood there, waiting for my response. Me, not knowing what to say, made her start walking.

There had to be a way that I could make for what I had done.

* * *

**O M G! Chapter 7? YEEAH! Read and Review! THANKS! :)**


	8. The Plan

**HOLLLLLLA! Haha, Chapter 8! I think so! :D Read and Review! THANKS! :D**

* * *

I had to think of a way to make Macy start talking to me again. But, how? I had no idea.

It was a Friday, so this was my last day to make it up to Macy, before we go on our Fall Break.

I walk into the school, not knowing what to do or say to her. I couldn't ask Kevin or Stella for help, 'cause I know they would hurt me. So, my only other option was Joe.

Joe was standing infront of his locker, scavenging through it, with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright, dude?" I asked.

"No. I'm not! I can't find my homework for Trig, and I have it first period!" Joe replied, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down." I told him, "I need you to help me find a way to get Macy to talk to me."

He looked at me with a weird face.

"Fine. Only if you help me look for my homework!" He started off calm, then his voice started to panic as he got torwards the end.

"Great! Okay... this locker is a mess! No wonder you can't find anything in here!" I screamed at Joe, saying how dirty his locker was out loud.

Then the bell rang.

"Awh, Damnit!" Joe screamed out loud.

"It's okay, bro. You have a bad grade in that class anyways." I smiled at him before letting out a little chuckle.

"Do you want me to help you, or not?" He stood there, hands folded.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Then... HELP ME!" He started rummaging through the locker again.

I knew I was going to be late to class.

* * *

After first period, I headed to my locker.

I heard a panting Joe heading my way. I turned to see that he was running to me with excitement. Yeah, that wasn't a pretty picture.

"I got it, dude!" He said happily.

"Got what? A plan to talk to Macy, or your homework?" I asked.

"Both!" He said.

"Okay, what's the plan for Macy?" I asked, curious of what it was.

"Don't you wanna hear how I found my homework?" He looked at me, like if I was suposed to ask where he found his homework.

I looked at him for a while, then said, "Where, Joe, where?"

"You don't need to be so harsh! Gosh!" He said.

"Okay. Where'd you find it?" I asked.

"Funny story. It was in my bag the whole time!" He giggled, but I didn't.

"So, I stayed in the hallway with you for fifteen minutes, and you didn't even bother to look in you backpack?" I stared at him with beaty little eyes.

"Sorry!" He said back.

"I got detention, Joe! For two days!" I still had that look in my eyes at him.

"Do you want to hear to plan to get Macy to talk to you again or not?" He said changing the subject.

"Fine. What is it?" I asked.

"Okay, so we're going to host a little show!" He said, and added a big smile to it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, very, very confused.

"Like a dating show, my brother!... Get it?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. But how is that gonna work?" Joe never made sense when it came to these kinds of things.

"Okay. Have you ever watched iCarly?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, why?" I was kind of scared of what he was going to say.

We started walking torwards the classrooms, as he explained what had happened in the show. All I could think was that it was not going to work.

* * *

**Chapterrrrrrrrrrrrr 8! Read and Review! THANKS! :D**


	9. The Plan: 2

**Chapter 9? Say WHAAAAT! Read And Review Please! THANKS! :D**

**

* * *

**

Joe was almost done telling me about his plan. I mean, his "Stupid" plan. Well, to me it was. It was about time to go to the lunch, then the bell rang. I got up from my seat and headed out the door.

I got my lunch and headed to our usual table. I sat there waiting for someone to show up and sit next to me. Then, out of nowhere, Joe appears.

"Okay, finish up with this plan." I tell him.

"Alright. There's three girls, and you're the mystery man. You ask them questions, and whichever one appeals to you the most, that's your girl!" He said with a big smile.

"Really? What if I don't pick Macy though?" I stared at him.

"You will. I'll make sure of it." He said back.

"If you say so." I continue to eat my food.

"You seriously never watched iCarly before?" Joe asks me.

"Yeah, so?" I look at him with mad eyes. He takes the hint, and walks in the other direction with his eyes on me, and starts running when I look away.

* * *

While I was eating my food, Joe went to find Macy to ask her to join the plan. But she wouldn't know about it.

He found her in the hallway walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey Mace!" He said with a big smile torwards her.

"Hi Joe! What's up?" She said back.

"Me and Kevin were wondering if you wanted to be in a game show we're hosting tomorrow?" Again, another cheesy smile.

"Sure, I would!" Her face smiled back at him.

"Great! Be there at like, 4?" He said.

"Okay, I better get to lunch though. Bye." She said and waved at him. Then she headed to lunch.

Joe took out a walkie talkie, and spoke into it.

"The Plan is a go, 10/4!" He whispered into it.

Back in the Cafeteria.

I was eating when I heard a static noise coming from beside me.

Joe had left a walkie talkie beside me and said:

"The Plan is a go, 10/4!" I picked it up and said something back.

"You're so stupid, Joe!" I put it down, but kept an eye on it. Few seconds later, I picked it up and said, "10/4."

Joe spoke back and said, "Roger that."

* * *

**FINAAAAAAAAAALLY! I bet that's what you guys are thinking, huh! Sorry, I took forever! BUT, Read and Review! :)**


	10. The Game Show

**OMGGGG! I'm sorrry! I haven't been on this lately! Too busy w/ Sports and Testing nowadays! LOL, but here's Chapter 10? I think so! :)**

**

* * *

**

By now, Kevin had already found out that Nick hurt Macy, because it was quite obvious.

* * *

Joe was finished setting up the stage for their "show" or, "plan". He really didn't care what it was called at that point. The only thing he was interested in doing was helping Nick win over Macy.

"What this for?" Kevin walked in and asked Joe, as he was putting up the finishing touches.

"This is for Nick," He straightened up the piece of cardboard and smile, "He's trying to get Macy to talk to him again."

"Oh, I see!" Kevin said.

Silence...

"What's it going to do?" Kevin asked a bit confused of how this was gonna help Nick get Macy to talk to him.

"It's a mystery date thingy, Kevin!" Joe said annoyed as the oldest brother made a face at him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that!" Kevin was about to start an argument. He was good at them, but not as good as Joe.

"Sorry for not telling you, when you weren't apart of it!" Joe stuck his tongue at Kevin.

"Gosh!" It fell silent for a while, then Kevin asked where Joe had gotten such a crazy idea from.

"Well, have you ever watched iCarly?" Joe asked.

Joe and Kevin started walking out the room, talking about the show and what happened.

A few minutes later, I walk in.

I see this cardboard box, designed with hearts all over it.

It says 'Mystery Date!'. And of course, I knew who made it.

I examined it, looking at how girly it was.

Joe and Stella walked in, and as they did, Stella handed me a suit.

"Go upstairs and change into that. You don't wanna look tacky, do you?" She smiled at me, and gestured for me to get upstairs.

"Tacky?" I turned around and felt kind of offended about the word, but of course it was Stella, and she knew what was best.

"Did you call Macy yet?" Joe asked Stella, as she replied with a nod.

"Yeahp! She said she's on her way." He let out a smile and Stella added," This better work, Joe, I can't believe Nick and YOU would do something like this to her!"

Joe stayed quiet for a few minutes when they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Okay you guys, how do I look?" I asked the two.

"OMG! You look great!" Stella yelled out. She was excited to see her outfit on me.

"You look cool, bro." Joe gave me a Hi-5, when we heard the doorbell rang.

"Go hide upstairs! Both of you!" Stella shoved the us towards the stairs.

"I'll get it!" She screamed, trying to act as casual as she could.

"Hello there!" Stella said to Macy.

"Hey Stel! Where are the guys at?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, they're upstairs! Haha, ready to play?" She asked Macy.

"Sure, but how's this going to work?" She asked.

"Okay, so, there are going to be three mystery guys, and you're a mystery to all of them also, your going to ask some questions to them, and whoever appeals to you the most wins a date with you!" Stella said with a smile on her face.

"Haha, okay? Let's go." Macy said back.

They both headed upstairs and Macy sat down on the one-chair side covering her from the view of the other side.

"Joe wants to records it, is that okay with you?" Stella asked the impatient brunette.

All the three guys were wearing nice suits, and all sat down on their chair.

Stella started the camera and it started videotaping.

"Hello, people of New Jersey! Are you ready for a show?" She smiled torwards the camera.

* * *

**JAJAJAJA! Finally I finished this chchchchchchapter! :) READ AND REVIEW! :D Please!**


End file.
